Into the Wild
by Justice Asunder
Summary: Living on the road, a young woman journeys through a war torn nation. Taking contracts and bounties as she moves she finds bits and pieces of goodness amongst the dread and despair of war. It is not until this goodness is destroyed that she realized that even one so detached from society as herself must choose a side in this fight and bring peace to the realm for once and for all.


Into the Wild  
Chapter One

Dashing through the Muck

A malignant fog hung low along the ground. It was light but inexorable. In all directions it crept and clawed its way forwards and backwards. The mist was colored like illness, a soft unnatural green with wisps of blood crimson dancing amongst the trees and bush. Sometimes black shadows formed in the distance but the fog was treacherous as it was sickly and many have lost their ways and their lives chasing the mirages that hide in the murky depths of the marsh. It took a guide with twice the wit and cunning of a normal man to safely journey through the swamp, but few of those men were around as the bog held more than sickly fog. The beasts that dwell within, grown feral and vicious from the lack of food, were more than enough to keep any travelers from passing by.

A lone figure stood in the muck. It was tall and slim and would be mistaken for a mirage by any who passed by. Its long hair was braided down to the waist and gently swayed in the light swamp breeze. Two sharp glints for eyes scanned its surroundings quickly like a lioness, each small bubble from the thick oozing mire water drawing the attention of the eyes. Ducktails and lilies rustled slowly in every direction and the figure turned hesitantly. A bird cried out its last call in the distance as it was quickly silenced by an eager predator. The figure did not flinch, the sound was much to far to be of concern to it. It knew its prey, or predator, was close.

A lude gasp of air broke the sudden silence as a long leather boot slid its self from the thick much and planted itself onto firmer ground. The figure stood taller now, on a small patch of soft peat. A beam of sunshine shone across its face and revealed a strikingly beautiful woman. Her skin was soft porcelain and unblemished. Her chin was sharp but it framed her face well and as the light slowly slid across her body one could only think that it was fitting. Her body was toned but not voluptuous. Her slick black wetsuit clung skin tight and was almost as revealing as bare nudity but it served its purpose. It was the best leather that could be made by the hands of men. Tanned from the hide of a minotaur, it was as light as silk but as protective as a coat of mail. It was dyed jet black, blending perfectly with her deep, dark braid. The color of her suit was raised high, almost up to her ears. A brown utility belt hung about her waist with many pouches. Under the cover of her braid, a silver and steel crossbow the size of a kiteshield. Upon her right arm a smaller and foldable bowgun.

The sunlight vanished and a dark shadow covered her and in an instant she tumbled to the side like an acrobat as a blanket of bubbling mud fell upon her momentary footstand. She knew it would strike if she took the high ground and she knew the mud wasn't so deep in this spot as it was in the other parts of the area. She prayed the beast would become impatient and it payed off. Her braid swung wildly as she turned her head left and right. She heard a crack behind her and turned just in time to avoid another steamy blast of muck. As she turned she caught a glimpse of her target, a massive fat beast that traversed the swamp swift as a hummingbird, swimming through tussocks and pools like a fertile meadow.

It surfaced underneath her and caught her of guard and sent her high into the air. She composed herself mid flight and landed like a dancer and fired three bolts from her wrist-gun but they met only air as the beast already sank down. It tried the same move again and the woman caught it and brought down a sharp silver blade into its rough and stony body. It screamed in pain and jumped out of the muck and surfaced. It had no head, or to say its body and head where together. Only one large sphere stood before her, with two massive and muscular hind legs and a pair of clawed arms. It's underside was a tint paler than its overall olive colored skin. A noticeable roundness of inflated stomach led from its bottom up to its massive maw. Two giant teeth protruded towards the sky and in between the crest of those teeth laid two slits for eyes, the same color as the fog. Above its mouth and face, mushrooms grew forth from the stoney scale skin. It was remarkably frog-like.

The creatures pupil-less eyes towered a meter above the woman and were filled will rage. The woman stood firm and spoke, her voice sharp and quick like a rapier. "Do you speak, beast?" Her voice echoed back faintly as it struck against her foe's broad under belly. It croaked uneasily but no sign of understanding came across its visage. Her eyes narrowed and the beast roared in defiance and charged forward as a blur and nearly came down upon the woman before she rolled aside. She chuckled as it turned around, cheeks red with rage and charged again. It cried out as it reached her, and it scratched at the dagger that was hilted into his stomach. The woman tumbled faster than greased lightning and struck with the precision of a rifle, finding a small chink in the stony scale armor of her frog foe.

The monster inflated itself suddenly like a balloon and a burst of steaming black ooze came forth from its gaping mouth but struck only the ground as the woman once again skillfully avoided the attack. Her bowgun played a sharp note and three bolts flew forward and brought themselves against the flank of the frog, only one pierced the armored hide but it drew a cry of pain and the beast drew itself upon its hind legs. The woman took the offense now and she lunged forward and brought a quarrel into the belly of her foe as she came forward.

She jumped high as she approached the beast and she felt he heat of his breath as she flew over him and released a shot into the giant opening of the beast's mouth. The beast recoiled then, flailing in pain and its tiny forearms scratched at its throat as the broadheaded bolt tore at the soft flesh of its insides. In its madness it lost sight of the girl and it was the moment she needed. Her massive crossbow now laid in her hands and she shot a massive bolt the size of a grown mans arm into the space between its eyes. The thrashing stopped and the giant frog slumped down on the ground like a heap of coal dumped from a cart.

She pressed her hand hard into the flesh of its belly and felt nothing but stillness. She grabbed the blade and ripped if from the hard flesh and spun it around in her hands, a trail of green blood droplets flung forth from it, before she brought the blade down into the jade colored eye of her slain foe. She stored it in one of the pouches in her belt and opened another. A small transparent bag filled with gray powder and a piece of flint laid upon her palm. She knelt down and smeared the powder across the open mouth and the dead tongue of the frog and brought down the flint. On her finger she wore a ring that shined grim steel and with one quick stroke the flames burst forth and quickly caught flame with her spread. Nothing should be left for other vile creatures to feast upon, least they become as terrible as this beast.

She sighed as she stood up, green and red flames quickly destroying the carcass of the monster and she began to walk. She did not like going this close to Zaun, and she only would if the contract was well rewarded. Even then she still used her looks and cunning to charm her way to a few more coins. She always felt sad when she bargained with men and used her sex as a tool but it brought more coin into her purse, one could not let guilt and modesty get in the way of themselves if they live on the move as she did. She would never let such men touch her but if they had there way her maidenhood would be taken from her. She shivered at the thought. Even outside of the palisades of Zaun the folk were toxic.

It was a difficult march back to the village. Half of the day she spent in pursuit of her contract and by the time she saw the stilted shacks and log cabins of Shivers Retreat the moon was high in the sky. The fog did not linger in the village, it was only brought on by death and decay. There were six structures and two dozen tents that made up the so called village. One structure had a mortared stone foundation and was built of sturdy oaken beams and planks. A high arch stood atop a double doorway and two guards stood aside. They bore the sickly green and brown livery of Zaun and upon their leather pauldrons stood seal of the Geralde Skiltz, thane of Shivers Retreat. It was a brown and withered lily upon a green lake, fitting for such a place. The two guards glanced at her and grinned at eachother before stepping aside.

She pushed the doors open and was bombarded with the stench of Zaunite cooking. A lizard the size of a war hound roasted on a split and was being turned slowly by and young woman with an ugly burn across her sad face at the far end of the hall. She marched forward and saw guards against the walls of the room stationed against each support beam that held the high ceiling in its place. No one spoke as she came forth and reached the end of the tattered carpet that ran the length of the room. It stopped and was met by a set of half a dozen stairs that led to two chairs, one was great and ornate and the other was simple. A woman with the first signs of age in her face sat on the simple chair, she was pretty enough but all that the hunter saw was misery. Next to her sat a much older man. He was in his waning years. His beard was massive and was almost completely gray save for a few interwoven strands of dirty brown. The hair on the top of his head was thinned out to wisps and only a short crop of iron shaded strands covered the rest of his scalp. He was dressed like a baron with silks and furs of green and brown. A necklace hung from his wrinkled neck and it bore the sigil of his house.

"Shauna, I am elated to see you alive and well once again..." Geralde spoke, his voice was as old as his great beard. He tried to muster whatever charm he could but all that Shauna felt was the urge to spit. She reached into her pouch and the guards drew their spears towards her but Geralde held his long pale hand up.  
"I bring you the trophy you asked for, an eye of the monster known as Gromp. It is green like an emerald worn by age but no doubt you would recognize it ,my lord." She held it up and the thane glanced at it momentarily and brought his lascivious eyes back toward her. She held back a gag.  
"So it is. Piltress, my son, bring Shauna what was promised." He waved his hand rudely at the guard standing at his side and he pulled a pouch from under his cloak he handed it to her with a hint of anger, not at her she though but at his father, and turned away. Shauna hefted the pouched and did not even need to count the coins to tell she was being cheated.  
"This is almost half of what was agreed upon, my lord." she spoke strong and did not let a trace of anger escape with her words. Geralde scratched at his groin and grinned widely at her.  
"Did you think you could tempt me with your _witchcraft_ , my dear?" He spat the word and the guards brought up their spears once again. "I will not give you what you want until you give me what I want." He stood now, tall as greatsword. The steel came forth from his voice now.

"Then I shall take my leave, my lord." She bowed and turned but a spear was held close to her face. She glanced at the guard straight in the eyes and she saw fear. "You have ten men and none of have half the courage of a lame page." She spat her words now and with a quick movement she snatched the spear from his hands and smacked him across his potted helmet with the shaft and set him reeling back with his ears ringing like a church bell. Another guard tried to skewer her but she easily feigned to the right and the spear slowly went past and she spun quick and brought the steel spear head crashing sideways against his leg. It was only sharpened at the point but the blow must have broken or fractured his knee for he buckled over and yelled with pain. She turned now and held the spear like a true warrior. The other eight guards stood far from her reach and circled around her while Piltress stood far to the rear, his sword was sheathed but his hand fondled the pommel and hilt. 

"Enough, take her. I want her alive and unspoilt for my bedchambers." He said with a grim tone but none of his men moved. He spat at them and reached behind his throne and pulled a giant ax with a shaft as tall as a man and a head the size of an infant. He pushed through his guards and came face to face with Shauna.

"My lord, if you bring a blade against me I will not be merciful like I was to your men." Her voice was toneless and strong. Her eyes glinted in the hearth light and Geralde paused for a moment.  
"Aye, it would be a shame to hurt such a beautiful woman, especially a maiden such as yourself. I do not think my wife would take to kindly to me taking you as my own." he laughed at that and his wife stood and placed a hand on her heart. "but damn her!" he shouted and he swung his ax with the ferocity of a mauling bear. Shauna saw it and knew he was no proper warrior. He blade wavered as it cut through the air and it was an easy blow to evade. HE came around again but with an over head cut and Shauna simply took a step to the side and it dug into the floorboards of the hall. He looked up wide eyed at her just in time to see the spear tip come forth like an arrow and bring itself into his breast. It ripped deep and crashed against his rib as in pierced him but the blow was aimed beyond the heart and lungs. His muscle tendons were cut and his left arm went limp as she withdrew from his flesh and he dropped to his knees.

"That is enough!" Piltress shouted and he came forward with his moonlight colored longsword. Unlike his father he held his blade like a warrior, like a true lord, and he spoke like one too. "I will not have my fathers blood shed in his own keep. His tongue may be sharp but his wit is all but dull and his sense has gone with the fog. My lady, if you strike him down there will be no mercy for you. These men may not be too keen on following the orders of my mad father but they are my brothers and their honor will not falter with me fighting at their side." Two of his men nodded and shuffled closer to him and in the eyes of Shauna a true knight stood before her. She dropped her weapon to the floor.

"You will get what has been given to you, for the rest of what is owed shall go towards the treatment of my men… and my lord father." he paused for a moment and the soft weeping of Geralde could be heard amongst the idle sounds of the swamp land. "You may keep this trophy for your own if you so desire, for the trouble it caused." He nodded towards the eye that laid on the floor next to her feet. "And you are free to stay the night in my chambers. I shall take my father to the tent of our healer along with Rorik and Ston." He gestured at his two injured men.

"I will stay till the morning and once I have heard the fates of these men I will be on my way, my lord." Shauna replied. She did not want to stay but a tinge of guilt pinged through her brain and she struggled to remember what a bed felt like. Piltress pulled his injured men to his feel and supported them on his shoulders and another man picked up Geralde in his arms and he hissed in pain and sobbed. As he left he said words to the young girl with the burnt face and he passed through the door. She scurried to Shauna and left the now burnt lizard to itself.

"My lady,"she curtsied "my lord Piltress wishes for me to show you to his chambers and to draw clean water from the well for you to wash." Shauna glanced down at her hands and saw that mud had painted her hands brown. She could feel the dried mud in her hair as well and she smiled softly and the girl lead her on.

"What is your name, dear?" Shauna asked. She was much younger than herself, still in the beginnings of her adolescence. The girl stirred uneasily as she walked and did not respond for a few moments.

Lord Geralde calls me… Toast." Shauna flinched at that, it was a cruel name and she knew the girl was fighting tears. She put her hand on her shoulder and the girl turned and looked into her eyes and she could swear she was blushing. "Piltress calls me Angel, I do not know if that is my true name but I take it as a kindness" Shauna recognized her tone. It was the sweetness and naivety of the love of children. She felt a pang of sadness at that for she knew Piltress would not be the kind of man to take such a young bride. She was silent for the rest of the way.

Once they reached the bedchamber the girl curtsied again and turned to leave. "Take care, Angel." Shauna said and the girl did not turn around but she could feel her smile. She closed the door and turned to the room. It was rather plain for the son of a thane. Only simple furniture and not a decoration or ornament in the entire room saving the tapestry bearing the withered lily of house Skiltz. Shauna freed herself from her tight garment and let the cool, moist air carass against her nakedness for a moment. Her boots slid of her feet with a wet sound and a few drops of water and globs of mud slid out from them. Her feet were red and blistered and the gunk was jammed between her toes and underneath her nails. She took a short silver needle from one of her pouches and slowly released the dirt from her nails and when she finished there was a gentle tap at the door.  
"Just a moment please." She called out and she wrapped herself in a sheet that had been folded upon the bed. She walked to the door and creaked it open and saw a large pot of steaming water atop a cart, next to it stood Angel with a broad smile and two servants who did not look nearly as happy. Shauna covered herself even tighter as the men rolled the cart into the room and struggled to unload their burden but when they did they quickly shuffled away and only the burnt girl remained.

"Are you hungry, my lady? We have steamed crab and crayfish fresh from the rivers from the highlands." She beamed and Shauna smiled faintly back.

"I had eaten before I have arrived here and my stomach has not settled it well. I appreciate the offer." She lied and put her hand on Angel's shoulder. Angel looked up at her again.

"I understand, hard work can make the stomach grow restless. Would you like me to wash your raiment?" She looked down at the discarded gear and Shauna shook her head.

"I will wash them myself." She yawned, Angel smiled faintly and bid her goodnight and closed the door softly on her way out. She went immediately to her bath and discarded the sheets and slowly lowered herself into the pot. It was hot as a spring and it tingled her skin in a pleasant way. She stretched out and when fully submerged the water rose above her breasts and she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
